creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Raykuazi Inzuka Creep
Silla-porteria-futbol-41.jpg ESTAS ESCUCHANDO "SUBE LA MANO Y GRITA GOL"ESTAS ESCUCHANDO SUBE LA MANO Y GRITA GOL AQUÍ EL LINK DE LA MÚSICA SUBE LA MANO Y GRITA GOL MESSI HOLIWIS :v> TE DIRE ALGO HOY ES lUNES 28 DE JUNIO. Hola Mi nombre es Raykuazi Inzuka Creep. Soy un usuario muy trabajador Simpre estare presente...menos los días domingos Por cena familiar Si quieres comunicarme algo aslo por Muro de Ray Para que sepas también simpre a las 12:13 estare presente en el chat hasta las 4:00. "POR FAVOR NO EDITEN MI PERFIL SIN PERMISOS" Amigos Conciencia Loquendera. "Conci" "Mejores" Sisayo "Sisayo" "Amiga" Marceline "Marc" "Amigo" The Holder "Holder" "Amigo" Nuteh "Nute :3" "Mejores Meri González "Meri" "Mejores" Rainbow Bell "Bell" "Mejores" Quo Croce "Quo" "Mejores" "Piti Halo" "Piti" "Amigos" TinaNecromancia "Tina" "Amiga" Si no te agrege dime en mi muro o en el chat y te agrego a mis wiki amigos Los quelo saludos :D Información De Este Usuario. Tengo 15 años, además de eso siempre estare presente todos los días y es poco probable que este activo el día domingo..... Me gustan los Creepys con historias largas y con traumas mentales Esta es mi persona favorita super cool que amo con todo mi corazón Nuteh Las Creepypastas escritas por mi La Caricatura Perdida Las 7 Trompetas Del Apocalipsis La maldición del Rey Unown Los 3 Días deOscuridad La Caricatura Perdida El Demonio De La Mascara Blanca No leas en tono alto Noches de tormenta El Facebook Algunas Veces No Es Bueno La Verdadera Historia De Toy Story El Origen De Py-Rowen Death Frank Algo Inesperado Las mejores Creepypastas. B.O.B Bestia Obscena Brutal Dafu Love SCP-147 El mundo es un frasco Pokémon Daisy´s destruction Hello Kitty murder Querida Estas Hay El Plan Hijo Predilecto Deep Web Los mejores dibujos Kaitlyn dibujo final estilo paint 3.png Wiinnie Dibujo 3.png Cityscape-cursos-comic.ilustracion-dibujo-digital-academia-c10-3.jpg Eyeless Heather.png Kagekao-dibujo-ataque.jpg Mary the killer.jpeg Creepypasta ticci toby by meowmi96 d6lrp8y by foreveranime12-d6zsoyt (1).jpg Creepypasta open collab by lolita64-d6jc2ps34567.png Creepypasta oc two lover birds ouo by ghostfacenikol-d6dekwo.jpg Creepypasta jane doe by mllecaritas-d8ukpkg.jpeg Creepypasta(2.13).png Creepypasta fanart zero by ichirochan-d7m2u7e.jpg Scar Bloody Creepypasta.jpg Creepypasta oc nemesis nancy gale by darkangel6021-d643ela.jpg Creepypasta oc the cat hunter ref by blazexdx-d687kwf.png Creepypasta oc gwen unmasked by lee and leah-d6fdy0t.png LeotheDark.jpg Eyelessandleo.jpg Leothedarker.jpeg Creepypasta vailly by vampiretard-d749ztt.jpg Mi creepypasta.jpg El roba pieles creepypasta show 20 candle cove by mrseringjoker-d6dyxvg.jpg Phone caller creepypasta comic cover by gothamgirldc-d7iig3p.jpg The psycho rabbit bonny creepypasta by alegotica12-d65aph1.jpg Cloe the rag doll my creepypasta by alegotica12-d5l6irb.jpg Graffiti creepypasta ocs pic by stevox96-d68zn2h.png Kagekao creepypasta by kyotodarkstar-d7mg9yz.jpg Las mejores imagenes Rty.png Miedo 1.jpg Cara de miedo.jpg Historias-miedo-espiritismo.jpg El Joven De Negro (DANNYLOK).jpeg Creepypasta wallpaper 19 by nickanater1-d7988pl-0.jpg Creepypasta N.1 Creepypasta zalgo is lucky guy by kaiserkleylson-d4p2fiy.jpg Creepypasta te veo by nasuki100-d71r0o5.png Zer0 creepypasta cosplay 2 by tiffanyhyde101-d8ddvw8.jpg Jeff-The-Killer-creepypasta-34683140-400-320.png Bleeding cross creepypasta by pocket chocolate-d65cfeo.jpg La-muerte-blanca-creepypasta-05 imagenGrande.jpg Smiley face creepypasta by masteraseratran-d5ud8au.png Noche-oscura.jpg Rimas. Nuestro amigo Caruzo es un payaso y cuando está feliz se le cae la nariz. Treinta días trae septiembre con abril junio y noviembre De veintiocho sólo hay uno Y los demás treinta y uno. Caballito blanco llévame de aquí llévame a la tierra donde yo nací. Mi gato fausto camina por el pasto y de un solo salto regresa a su canasto. Frases famosas de el mal. Ningún pesimista ha descubierto nunca el secreto de las estrellas, o navegado hacia una tierra sin descubrir, o abierto una nueva esperanza en el corazón humano ._. Cuando mejor es uno, tanto más difícilmente llega a sospechar de la maldad de los otros. ._. La probabilidad de hacer mal se encuentra cien veces al día; la de hacer bien una vez al año ._. Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada ._. Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada ._. River Plate <3 Ví Campeón A RIver 3 veces en 2014 Y 2 veces en 2015. Mi Jugador favorito es Messi oie zi. Ví A Argentina sub-campeón del mundo Ví a Boca 2 veces afuera de la copa por River :v